The purpose of the UAMS Cancer Education Program is to improve the care of cancer patients through education of health care professionals. The program will include medical students as well as practicing physicians and paramedical personnel. Medical school activities will provide students with oncology knowledge, technical skills, and an optimistic attitude towards the cancer problem. Methodology will include Clinical Correlation Conferences, multidisciplinary tumor boards, a Cancer Teaching Laboratory, and oncology electives. Housestaff education will produce specialists able to render comprehensive care for most cancer problems. A Clinical Associate Program will enable selected individuals to provide highly specialized integrated cancer management. Continuing Education will disseminate recent advances in cancer diagnosis and treatment to practicing health care professionals. Methodology will include Tumor Seminars, Arkansas/Oklahoma Cancer Forum, Baptist Medical Center Tumor Conferences, and Visiting Consultants. Drug preparation will be conducted. Computerized assisted learning will be used in the training program. Thus, the overall program utilizes both old and new techniques to educate health care professionals in the current diagnosis and treatment of cancer.